


Hold Me Tight

by Ariesjette



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Freddy's upset with Billy/Shazam...but Billy wants to make him feel better!





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to put this out now or it would sit in WIP limbo! I got a bit sidetracked and then I got lazy so you might notice a quality decline... I wanted this to be a very long fic but i legit couldnt make it to write so much so I split it! I'll only write more if yall would want! 
> 
> Secondly yes this is Adult Shazam having sex with Freddy.

So this scene is cannon but for my selfish purposes I wanna switch its placement up. This now happens at one of Billy’s training sessions.

“You just wish it was you!” Billy shouted in a voice far deeper than his own.

“No Shit,” Freddy’s face soured in disgust. “I would kill to have what you have! Everything I do is some desperate attempt for people to notice me!” Freddy’s face reddened “To not feel sorry for me,” he shook his crutch. “I mean look at me, do you even see me. Cuz most people don’t, cuz they don’t want to! Now you don’t either…” his voice fell as he turned around and began to walk away.

Billy felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He didn’t want Freddy to think that he was just like everyone else. He obviously thought that Freddy was really fucking special, hell, without Freddy Billy wouldn’t know what to do.

“Freddy wait!” Shazam called out  
.   
Freddy huffed and turned around. “What?”

“I see you dude…” Billy walked over to Freddy. Freddy looked up at Billy. Freddy shivered. “You’re funny and annoyingly awkward,” Shazam crouched “You’re great just the way you are.” Billy and Freddy stared at each other. 

 

Billy picked up Freddy and they kissed. 

It was passionate and strange for the both of them. Being Freddy’s first kiss and Billy’s first one in this body. 

They broke the kiss “Wow… umm… that was weird… not weird… great, you were great. That was great. Well it was great for me you could have hated it. I didn’t. You have stubble and that was strange. But… but-“Freddy rambled. 

Billy kissed him again; more of a peck really. Billy smiled when the kiss broke. Freddy still looked apprehensive. Billy put Freddy down on a couch they bought for their ‘lair’. Billy got on his knees in front of Freddy. They were now at eye level with each other. Freddy stared at Shazam’s lips. Again a tension hung. Billy’s huge chest heaved heavily. He was itching in anticipation. He wanted this. He wanted Freddy. 

Freddy didn’t know if this was real. He was in a hazy dream. Was an actual superhero on his knees in front of him, he became extremely self-conscious he felt tiny- well tinier- he didn’t want Billy to look at his scrawny body, Billy was so… big, even regular Billy was more built. He dropped his crutch when Billy picked him up, he would have to ask Billy for help if he wanted to stand. He was scared, scared of disappointing Billy and not being able to do… it. 

Billy could see Freddy’s mind at work “Hey if you don’t want to do this then we can stop, I know this is a little weird,” Billy gave a half-smile to comfort Freddy. 

“I-I’m… its fine it’s just… my first time and it’s with you… like this,” Freddy gave Billy a once over. 

“I could turn back in-” Billy quickly got up.

“NO!” Freddy yelped. Billy was surprised.

He smirked. “You just wanna bragged that your first time was with a superhero,” Billy flexed his pecs.

Freddy smiled a little. He touched Billy’s pecs, lightning swirled around his fingers. Billy saw something in the glow of lightning that illuminated Freddy’s face; again something in the middle of adoration and jealousy.

“Hey, I meant what I said you’re great and I-" Freddy stopped closed the space between and kissed Billy. Billy took this as a go for it. He lightly pulled Freddy. Freddy pulled Billy closer. Billy kissed down Freddy’s jaw. Freddy’s breath hitched and his mouth hung open. He was overwhelmed, everything was happening fast but he didn’t mind. Billy’s stubble and gentle sucking on his neck made him gasp. 

“Didn’t Victor tell you to shower more,” He sniffed Freddy’s collarbone and chuckled “Smells kind of good actually.”

Freddy lifted his arms up and Billy took off his shirt. Freddy was skinny, he had very defined arms and soft definition in his chest and abs; Billy’s eyes widened in awe. Freddy looked down, embarrassed. Billy tipped Freddy’s chin up and kissed him. When he moved down he started kissing the chest, he kept eye contact with Freddy. Freddy moaned. Billy licked Freddy’s small nipples. Freddy’s breath hitched, and a whine escaped. Billy looked devilish knowing what he’s doing to his foster brother. Billy latched onto one of Freddy’s nipples; he sucked and ran the sensitive nub on his stubble. Freddy was writhing in pleasure. 

“Shit… shit… shit Bill-Billy hhuuuuuu fuck- fuck” Freddy’s moans were music to Billy. Freddy’s pale chest started to colour pink with heat. He bit his lip trying to contain himself. Thank God he had jerked off twice this morning or he would have blown from just this. (He’s sure Victor washes his cum sock and just leaves it back for him, Freddy decided for once he’d keep his mouth shut and not embarrass himself by bringing it up). When Billy switched sides he played with the wet nipple with his thumb, Freddy felt the electricity on his nipple; Billy radiated the stuff and the stimulation Freddy felt was borderline insanity inducing. The flicking of Billy’s tongue against his nipple was bliss. His dick hurt still being trapped in his pants. 

Billy moved on from Freddy’s nipples, giving them one last static charged tug. Billy sniffed Freddy’s right pit, the pit had a light dusting of dark hair that contrasted with Freddy’s milky skin. Billy loved the stinky pit, he was happy Billy showered less frequently, he smelled like boy- mildly acidic, spicy and slightly like coffee. Billy ran his tongue over the whole pit. He savored the musky flavour.

“Dude! Gross!” Freddy mocked.

“Really,” Billy gave his trademark Shazam smirk, and went to kiss Freddy. They shared the musk that Freddy produced. “Heh ain’t that gross now, is it” Billy mocked back

“Touché, Batson, Touché,” Freddie conceded “It actually tasted fine, I wonder why you like my stinky pits though, it should be gross but we’re here sniffing my pits and getting hard”

“Shut up…” he didn’t want an over analysis of his kinks now. He enjoyed the same strong musk form Freddy’s other sweaty boy pit. Also this was the first time Billy remembered that he was still fully clothed with a MASSIVE bulge threatening to escape. He was laser focused on Freddy. “How would I get this off?” Billy looked down at the glowing red super suit confused and wondered how he was supposed to get this off. 

“They magically appear, right?” the half nude boy asked.

“Yeah, I guess?” Billy was unsure.

“So they should just fix itself when you change back? I mean if you fight someone and the suit rips, it should just repair itself,” Freddy suggested.

Billy tilted his head, he had a point. He grabbed his collar, and began to tear. Light fizzed as he ripped his suit. His thick hairy pecs were exposed. He was surprised, granted he is getting used to his new body, he’d never seen what’s under the suit. He felt up his pecs and he chuckled. He went back to roughly kissing Freddy. 

“Holy shit dude!” Freddy squeezed Billy’s huge pecs, his eyes wide in awe. 

“I know right?” Billy was just as shocked. He liked getting his pecs massaged. Freddy tweaked the big nipples surrounded by hair. Billy groaned. Freddy was obviously very pleased. Billy wrapped his big hands around Freddy, his hands nearly meeting each other around Freddy’s torso; he just felt the kid in his hands while Freddy played with his chest hair. Freddy liked the feeling of Billy massaging his body, Billy’s thumbs moved in circles around Freddy’s pale torso. 

They made out more. Billy once again made his way down Freddy’s body; leaving a trail of hickeys down his to Freddy’s waist. “Wait! Wait… Ummm” Freddy hesitated again. He blushed more. 

“Hey it’s okay dude,” Billy reassured him and kissed his cheek. Freddy started to undo his button. Billy stared at Freddy with longingly. Freddy nodded. Billy pulled down Freddy’s pants to his knees. Billy grazed the back of his hand against the bulge in front of him. Freddy shuddered. He pulled down Freddy’s tattered boxers. Billy’s eyes widened. Freddy’s cock grew once Billy pulled off the undies. He had a musky smell to him. His breath hitched when Billy wrapped his hands around his cock. Billy was excited. He took a tentative lick of Freddy’s head. The taste was an explosion on Billy’s tongue; sweat, old and new cum, piss and something just…Freddy. Billy sucked the head of the cock, Freddy moaned. Billy gave Freddy a cocky smile. Freddy shook his head and smiled; he hated how much Billy enjoyed torturing him. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on, with a LITERAL superhero giving him a blowjob on the couch of their lair. Billy took the whole tool in his mouth. 

“Uuugh! FUCK!” Freddy squeezed his eyes trying to keep it together. Billy bobbed his head up and down Freddy’s cock. He gagged on Freddy’s dick. The runny precum spread along his tongue, salty and sweet. 

Billy pulled off Freddy’s cock, thick spit coated Freddy’s throbbing cock. Billy sniffed around Freddy’s crotch. The boy musk was like a drug. The beginnings of a thick bush surrounded Freddy’s cock. Billy moved along to his balls, he sniffed it and licked it. He Billy sucked on each of the balls. The taste was more concentrated and delicious. Freddy bucked in his seat. Billy kissed around the slightly hairy balls. Billy pulled Freddy’s legs up to eat his ass. Like the rest of him Freddy’s hole was had a light ring of hair. Billy sniffed the pucker, spicy and musky. A broad lick across the quivering hole knocked the wind out of Freddy. Billy chuckled. He spat on the hole and ate Freddy’s hole.

“Dude, you taste awesome!” Billy said while eating Freddy out. He kissed his way up Freddy once again. Billy went in for a kiss but stopped face to face. They were panting. They stared in each other’s eyes. Freddy looked blissed out. Freddy pulled Billy into a kiss again, tasting himself. Billy left a hickey on Freddy’s clavicle. Billy wrapped his hands around Freddy’s cock again, his spit and Freddy’s precum made a good bit of lube. Billy worked Freddy’s cock. 

“OOOOH fuck, fuck, shit!” Freddy’s moans built.

“Fuck” Billy said under his breath.

Freddy groaned. Cum shot out of Freddy’s cock, it splattered on his stomach. The rest dribbled out onto Billy’s fist. Freddy panted. Billy stared at the cum on his hand. His eyes darted from his hand to Freddy and back to his hand. He licked the cum off his hand. 

“Dude, gross… how was it?” Freddy giggled.

“Pretty good- salty,” he smiled, confused. 

“Dude, we still have a problem…” Freddy pointed to Billy’s massive bulge.

Billy grinned.

 

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue this if yall would like me to! Also please tell me what you think!


End file.
